


As I lay here, waiting.

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Gintama-One Shots [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Infected Stab Wound, Infected cut, Injured!Gintoki, Kagura worries, Sakata Gintoki Needs A Hug, Shinpachi worries, Sick!Gintoki, Sickfic, This is for you Reena, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Gintoki was left alone while Kagura and Shinpachi went out with Otae, however due to failing to properly clean out a wound, he got sick. The kids are far from pleased when they return home just to find a feverish Gintoki sprawled out on the floor.
Relationships: Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi
Series: Gintama-One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	As I lay here, waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Gintoki's perspective, it's written as an event after Shinpachi and Kagura find and take care of him. The second and final chapter will be the flashback to when they returned home and found Gintoki.

He came to with an odd feeling settled in his gut.

It was sort of like when you jolt awake and realize at the last possible second that you were supposed to be doing something in that moment, anything other than sleeping the day away. 

Though he couldn’t exactly focus on anything. 

That wasn’t anything new, but usually letting his mind wander away from the situation at hand was purposely done. Mostly to get out of having to deal with others’ bullshit. Right now? Right now was definitely not when he wanted to lose focus. The kids were supposed to be coming back from Otae’s today, or was that yesterday? He wasn’t really sure, but he didn’t remember seeing them come in so it couldn’t have been yesterday. It felt like he was sick, he shouldn’t be sick. There was no sudden downpours, he made sure to properly dry off after his shower, and he even avoided the stupid Mayora when the idiot had a cold. This didn’t feel like an ordinary sickness either. He couldn’t stop shivering despite his body being hot, there was a faint burning-like sensation coming from near his shoulder blades and an odd smell coming from nearby that he couldn’t explain.

His heart leaping up and lodging itself in his throat, Gintoki jerked away from the sudden touch to his forehead, a groan escaping him as the pain flared.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay…. I think his fever went up.”

Frowning, Gintoki angled his head toward the familiar voice, trying and failing to place who it might belong too. For some reason his eyes seemed to be glued shut, unwilling to cooperate with him and open. He didn’t like the idea of being so vulnerable around someone he didn’t know. The hand moved, pressing firmly against his back as he tried to push himself up, it was pathetic how one hand was enough to keep him from even lifting himself up. Shivering once more, Gintoki squirmed, trying to get out from under that damn hand.

“Gin-San, please stop moving!”

“Yeah! Stupid Gin-Chan, you’re going to mess up your bandages!”

Bandages? What bandages? Was he injured and who the hell was that second person?

Hesitant on giving in too easily, Gintoki slowly stilled. One hand bending back to reach behind him only to freeze as the skin on his upper back stretched. Hissing, he lowered his arm back down to his side just as the two voices yelled at him not to move as one of them carefully pulled the bandages off. Vaguely he registered how they both seemed to be cursing at him, and he felt an urge to tell them not to curse, at least now like that but he pushed that urge off to the side. Who was he to tell someone not to curse, despite how young they sounded?

Whoever they were, he could feel one of them taking a wet washcloth and carefully dabbing at an area near his shoulders. The other one seemed to be drying his skin, or the wound if he was to believe he was actually injured as quickly and gently as the other was washing it.

“Ne, it says his fever went down. That’s good right? We don’t have to take Gin-Chan to the hospital?”

“As long as it’s not above 38.3 anymore then yes, if it spikes again then we need to take him. It would be better for him if we could get some antibiotics for him…”

“It says 37.9 Celsius.”

“...That’s still pretty high… we need to get it down to at least 36.”

Licking his lips, and suddenly realizing just how dry his throat felt, Gintoki mumbled, “No… No h’spital… don’ wanna.”

“He talked! I told you he’d wake up, and you were all worried too!”

“Wha-Stop laughing! You were the one who thought he wouldn’t wake back up!”

“M’fine,” Gintoki slurred, his knuckles brushing against what he hoped was someone’s knee, “Don’t worry.”

“Well we wouldn’t worry if you hadn’t lied to us! You said you weren’t injured! Did you even take care of this? It’s infected Gin-San!”

He still couldn’t place who they were, but the obvious relief in their voices, knowing that he was awake, made him feel a bit upset and angry at himself for worrying them so badly in the first place.

The voice, the male one sighed, “We cleaned it out again today, and it does seem smaller… it’s definitely not as swollen and it’s not that red anymore.”

“Oh! It’s not leaking that icky yellow gunk either!”

Did she mean pus? If he was hurt and it was infected that badly then it definitely wasn’t cleaned properly. Only, he was exhausted and he couldn’t even recall how he got injured in the first place… at least with them cleaning it up that foul odor practically vanished. Although, if he wasn’t at a hospital then where was he? And who were these two?

“...You don’t know who we are, Gin-Chan?”

Shit. Shit he did not mean to say that out loud. Dammit, it sounded like she was going to cry.

“...Remember, he had a high fever Kagura-Chan, he’s probably still dazed.”

Kagura… wait. Wait, no, he did know them. Right? Shit, it was getting harder to stay awake. Gintoki scowled, scrunching his eyes up as he tried to get the energy to open them. He didn’t want to fall asleep, not now when she sounded so distressed, even the other one… he… he had to be Shinpachi right? It had to be, who else would help him like this? ...He was not going to live this down. They won’t let him forget this, hell they’ll probably try milking this for all it’s worth to get him to do stuff for them.

But… it was-it was nice.

It was nice being able to count on someone important to him, to know that they were there for him like this, even when he was apparently being an idiot.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Reena, who asked for Shinpachi and Kagura to take care of an injured Gintoki. I don't think this was exactly what she had in mind, but it's what I was inspired to write. If anything, I'll write a more angsty one at a later date.


End file.
